


Begin The End

by SaturnSun_04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idol Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo Bartender, M/M, Multi, Side characters- EXO, jongin centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSun_04/pseuds/SaturnSun_04
Summary: Jongin needs to decide, it's now or neverSo he does, and he runs like hell.' How dare he leave his future wife at the altar' ; What a bastard!'Yes, a bastard. But a free bastard.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 7





	1. Part 1

Jong in looked at himself in the grimy mirror. His hair was slicked back, his suit clung to his body in all the right places. Today was the day – and Jong in couldn’t be any more miserable. He flinched at his appearance. Jong in looked worn, it was evident even after all that makeup his sister had managed to put on him. It hid a lot, but Jong in could see. His eyebags were heavy and prominent, and his skin dull. He should be glowing - it was his wedding day for heaven’s sake! Jong in groaned, and finally shut the running faucet. It was time. But he just chose to stand there, looking at his hands on the sink. He glanced at his polished watch his father in law gave him as a present. He closed his eyes and let it sink in.

He was getting married.

Marriage.

A word his mind had chosen to ignore for the majority of his life. But it wasn’t always like that.

As a young child, he had often found himself daydreaming, alongside his sisters, about marriage. He didn’t understand it entirely, what it meant, but the simple explanation his eldest sister had given to him one rainy afternoon made was enough:

‘It’s when you want to spend the rest of your life with someone you like’

Initially, a little innocent Jongin had thought of mom  
‘I like mom, could I marry her?’

She giggled and stared out their living room window to watch the rain  
‘Not like that, silly. Someone else, someone you like like’ She avoided his eyes, but extended her hands to really emphasise her point.  
He nodded, slightly confused but overall satisfied, and laid beside her; listening to the soft patters of rain drops.


	2. Part 2

He finally understood when he met a certain boy, Oh Sehun. Sehun had recently moved in from Seoul to their small town – to jongin’s small kindergarten. They instantly clicked.  
Young Jongin was in constant awe by the boy with the lisp. Sehun was funny, like really funny. The other students quickly fell for his charms, and were constantly trying to be his friend, but he always chose to stay by Jongin’s side. Sehun, though the same age as Jongin, was also quiet smart. Jongin didn’t understand why a boy like sehun would be hanging out with him, but sehun always did. Sehun was always there.

If Jongin fell, Sehun was there. If Jongin couldn’t pronounce a word, Sehun was there. 

At some point, his innocent admiration had grown into something else – it just happened. It astounded him too when those certain words left his mouth, while they sat side by side on the swings.

‘Marry me’ He had blurted out  
Sehun looked at him in shock, and giggled.  
‘Yah, Hyung!’  
Sehun giggled even harder, his face turning bright red.  
‘ Sehunnie! Why are you laughing?’ Jongin looked at him, confused by his response  
Sehun covered his mouth, and hiccupped  
‘Hyung…’ Jongin pouted and looked down, at the small patches of grass beneath his feet. The other boy finally recovered his composure and looked at the jumbled boy beside him.  
‘Jongin-ah, you’re just so cute.’  
‘I-I am?’   
Sehun nodded and began kicking a rock with his right foot.   
‘ I can’t marry you, Jonginnie’  
Jongin stood up from his swing and poked sehun’s head  
‘ Yah! Why not?’

‘You’re a boy’ Those three words slipped from his mouth, those three words that would echo in his head as a teen. Without a beat, Jongin hurriedly responded ‘So?’. Sehun shrugged ‘That’s what my mom says’. Jongin stayed silent after that, his little heart crushed after his friend’s rejection. 

That afternoon he had come back from school with teary eyes. His eldest sister had questioned him in his room.  
‘What’s wrong?’  
Jongin didn’t respond and crossed his small arms. His sister recoiled at how similar he looked like their father; the same disgruntled face. She just rubbed his shoulder in silence – admitting defeat- Jongin didn’t want to speak.

Until he did

‘Why can’t I marry Sehun?’ Her expression briefly changed, but remained the same; soft and caring.   
She looked him deeply in the eyes and sighed  
‘ I mean, you could bu-‘  
‘ – But he said that’s what his mom says! That I can’t because I’m a boy’ He began sobbing loudly. From what he could see through his foggy sight, his sister was impacted. His little body shook as his cries spilled from his chest.  
‘Jongin, that’s what the elders say. That’s what mom and dad say as well’ He stopped bellowing with tears, and looked at her. He wiped his snot with the back of his sleeve and just looked into his sister’s eyes.  
‘But just between you and me- ‘She looked around the room cheekily, knowing fully well they were alone in his room.  
‘I think they are wrong’ She smiled softly and caressed his red face.

Jongin pulled her into a hug, and she embraced him better than his mother ever could – a realisation Jongin would come to accept as he grew older. The rest of the afternoon his eldest sister and him watched TV side by side, while his parents spent time away from home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough of those memories... back to the present!

Jongin smiles back at the memory and pushes away from the sink. He kept hanging out with sehun after that, but he eventually moved back to Seoul. Keeping in touch was difficult, and their relationship withered – Jongin doesn’t blame sehun for their dying bond – it was guaranteed to happen. 

A soft knock startled him from his thoughts  
‘Jongin?!’  
A deep voice called out. Jongin stared at the door and his body froze.  
‘Coming!’ He called out rapidly and dreaded stepping outside. His stomach dropped as he gripped the doorknob and walked outside. Taemin, his best man, looked at elegant as ever. He looked at Jongin with raised eyebrows and pointed at his watch

‘ The hell where you doing? ‘  
‘ Just dealing with some nerves, you know?  
‘Just relax, it seems unnerving and possibly terrifying, but hey – she’s a real catch!’

Jongin nodded and crossed his arms, Taemin threw his arm around his best friend’s neck and urged him to walk. They paced the long hallway, towards the outskirts of the small hotel.  
‘Once you’re there, next to your soon-to-be wife, everything will be okay’ He continued. Jongin flinched at the mention of the word ‘wife’; which Taemin thankfully didn’t notice. He ignored Taemin’s inspirational speech to focus on the meadows. 

The meadows that surrounded the hotel they were staying in, made the creaky bed and cold showers tolerable. They were so vast and so green, that Jong in felt he could submerge himself in them. Let himself be swallowed up by their flowers.  
‘ – and I’m sure you’ll be a great father in the future, Jong in? Jong in!?’  
Jongin hadn’t realized he had stopped walking to stare at the meadows. Taemin looked at him, and sighed. He looked down at his watch and turned to look at Jongin.  
‘ We have like 40 minutes, you should go and take a walk. You know, recite your vows one last time?’  
‘ Yeah, maybe I should’  
Taemin nodded and removed his arm from Jongin’s neck  
‘ While you do that, I’ll just go and… get acquainted with one of your wife’s bridesmaids ’ He mentioned casually and interlaced his hands behind his neck smugly  
Jongin threw him a look and Taemin laughed  
‘ I’ll come check on you after that, don’t run off too far!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestion, ideas, or anything??  
>  Thank you for reading !


End file.
